


Chill Swaggy, It is I.

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not really, i really miss donghwi, im not gonna let this ship sink, just donghwi being cute, yEASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Guanlin was just trying to protect his friend.a.k.a Daehwi was kidnapped backstage, he didn't mind.





	Chill Swaggy, It is I.

It was quiet in Wanna One's waiting room, some of the members were out shooting for a self-cam video and those who finished their cuts were either sleeping or too immersed in their phones. Daniel and Jisung were sleeping, using Jihoon's legs as pillows (He didn't mind, too busy online shopping), Daehwi was sleeping too, curled in a chair, his phone fell off his hands a long time ago but nobody bothered to pick it up for him, poor otter.

Guanlin was the only one in the room who noticed it when a man, _big built_ , entered the room unannounced and started to sling Daehwi's lifeless body (too easily) on his broad frame. Guanlin was about to scream (heck yeah he aint letting some weirdo sasaeng kidnap Daehwi) when the unknown man slide off his mask and sunglass, revealing a familiar, cheeky grin.

 

"Chill, swaggy. It is I." Dongho said, winking at Guanlin before he exited the room, leaving Guanlin gawking.

 

"What... the hell is happening?" Jihoon squeaked, finally catching up.

* * *

 

Rubbing his eyes groggily, Daehwi glanced around. It wasn’t their backstage room, and it was definitely not their dorm. It was an empty room, white walls and turned-off TV.

 

How the hell did he get here?

Why did this feel so comfortable?

“Have a nice sleep?” A voice startled him. Only then he realized he was resting against someone’s shoulder (So that’s where the warmth came from). His first instinct was to jump off and move as far as he possibly can, before his own leg failed him and he fell ungraciously to the floor.

Cursing his clumsiness, Daehwi held both his arms out, attempting to look somewhat threatening.

" _Please go away or i'll scream_ ," A futile attempt, really, he was lying helpless on the floor and those gangly arms possess no threat to whoever the kidnapper it.

 

Then he heard it, a nasally laugh that was all too familiar, too melodious in his ears, along with big, muscular arms that reached out for him and helped him back on his feet.

"I'd love to hear you scream for me baby but right now let's not. We're in public." The voice teased.

Daehwi slowly opened his eyes, and they instantly doubled in size.

"Dongho hyung? --But how did you?"

Dongho smiled, inching closer, "Let’s say that I am friends with a lot of people,"

He helped Daehwi patting some dust off his shirt and pants, "And those people are backstage staffs and security"

After managing to get most of the dust off Daehwi’s stage clothing, Dongho sat on the empty sofa, patting the spot next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you"

 

Daehwi squinted, earning a defeated grin from the older.

"Yeah, no, Minki got you something from his trip and it's a food item, so he wants me to give it to you before it went bad," Dongho confessed.

"... You know you can just send them to my dorm, right?"

Daehwi knew his hyung must've forgotten that one easy way because he could see that realization just hit him in the head.

"Ah."

 

"Right, why do I LET MINKI TALK ME TO THIS." Dongho groaned in embarrassment, glancing at Daehwi who was cackling beside him. He let out a laugh before pinching the younger's cheek.

"Stop laughing at me." He groaned, bottom lip jutting out.

That only made the younger laughed even louder, "You're like... Super gullible and you know that, right?" He said as he pulled Dongho closer to kiss the pout away.

"Shut up, Minki's just really convincing." Dongho replied, leaning back in for seconds.

 

"So how was it, James Bond-ing your way in?"

Dongho shifted, wrapping an arm around Daehwi and snuggled the younger closer, "It’s actually pretty fun. And this is more exciting than just sending your food to the dorm. I’m not regretting this."

As he felt the younger laughed into the crook of his chest, Dongho was sure he ain’t regretting any of this weird shenanigans.

 

"You know what?"

Daehwi tilted his head, “Hm?”

“Maybe I let Minki talk me to this because I really miss you, and any chance of seeing you in person is really compelling no matter how stupid the idea is.” Dongho admitted, giving a little peck on the tip od Daehwi’s nose.

“I know,” Daehwi smiled. Resting his head on Dongho's chest

“Because I miss you too and I would love to go mission impossible for you, but I trip even for my shoelaces so you have to take the badass spy role.” Dongho laughed at his boyfriend's words.

 

Time felt so still yet rushed when they stayed like that, arm in arm, just leaning to each other in a comfortable silence. Making up for the time they had spent apart with hugs and little kisses and small stories. Dongho liked having Daehwi in his arm, the kid was so pure, so bubbly, radiating with positivity that being with him had always been able to take Dongho out from his solemn, adult days and back to his younger days. Daehwi managed to make him feel giddy, feel positive, feel happy, despite his hard days at work.

Maybe being gullible had its advantages, Dongho smiled to himself.

“You should let me kidnap you again later,”

Daehwi rolled his eyes, “I’m not taking responsibilities if they drag you to the police station for being a dangerous sasaeng.”

“Oh you will, you will take full responsibility.” Dongho grinned, tickling the younger till he was a laughing, crying mess.

* * *

 

Springing the door open without knocking was Hwang Minhyun, in the glory of his stage outfits and flawless make up, hands on his hip.

"I heard from Guanlin that someone kidnapped Daehwi.” He started, leaning on the doorframe with a feigned surprise.

Dongho, being his stubborn self, stuck his tongue out and buried his face on Daehwi’s neck. Mumbling something about Minhyun being a killjoy.

“Why are you here and why are you molesting my kid? I'm gonna call 119," Minhyun sighed. Walking towards the couple in order to pry them apart.

"Go away Minhyun," Dongho rolled his eyes, tightening his cling around Daehwi's waist. The youngest of the bunch giggled 

"You _go away_ , pervert"

"Why do you always ruin my day, I finally got some peace at the dorm without you."

"I miss you too,” Minhyun laughed, throwing a punch on Dongho’s arm.

 

“No, seriously, go back home, we actually need Daehwi to perform”  

“Fine,” Dongho grumbled, reluctantly releasing his hug on Daehwi. He stole one last peck before putting back his mask and sunglass. (“Dude you really looked like a criminal,” “Shut up Minhyun.”)

Dongho straightened his pants before walking out the door, waving at Daehwi, “See you baby”, He glanced at Minhyun and called out jokingly, “See you granny,”

Minhyun rolled his eyes in amusement, Dongho was always that one weird kid. He glanced at daehwi, who was displaying a disagreed pout. He smiled, putting his arm around Daehwi's shoulder

"Kid, what did I tell you about not following strangers?" He joked.

“It’s fine if they’re handsome,” Daehwi singsonged, leaning to Minhyun’s shoulder.

Minhyun sighed, glancing at the younger in disbelief,  _“You could seriously be kidnapped with that mindset,”_

 


End file.
